User talk:Sith24ssb
You are banned from wiki 24 Ha ha. Scared you did'nt I? I just put the general info on your talk page that you would put. If I get in trouble, let them know I had your permission. See ya, and make some very good edits to this encyclopedia.Black Kirby 23:31, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry.Black Kirby 23:41, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Too you administrators, I'm just welcoming a friend of mine, so please don't block me.Black Kirby 00:02, 26 February 2008 (UTC) This is the final time I will say this. Fun time's over, Rick. If you want to make amusing jokes, do it on the phone. Dude, we need to edit the encyclopedia. That's the whole point of this encyclopedia. You made attemps on David and Jack, so I give you credit, but I doubt they'll last longer than a day. I made that Jack Bauer edit about a mounth ago, and it has'nt been deleted. Even Proudhug did'nt change anything. So you must understand not to make funny comments all the time. It's OK to do it every once in a while, like me pretending to ban you, is fine because I told you I was joking. Now when you get back from Karate, help me make good edits to this site. Wiki 24 is'nt as forgiving as Wikipedia.Black Kirby 00:22, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::I just mean to sound strict. I don't want you to be blocked.Black Kirby 02:16, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Please stop Please stop asking questions that don't involve the encyclopedia. But as you can see by the you tube video, Tony is stabbed by a leathal injection that was supposed to be used to torture him. The man's name Christhopher Henderson. He was a terrorist that was involved in the death of Tony's wife, along with many other people. He was taken by ctu for interrgation, and he was unconsish due to an over use of of that stuff they used to torture him. At the same time, Tony is injured by a car bomb, and taken into ctu for protection. After he wakes up, he finds out you murders his wife, and attemps to kill him using the full dose of that stuff, which would presumubly kill someone. Tony however, decides not to do it for a little longer, to give them a chance to wake him up and get what they need out of him. It takes to long, however, and Tony is ready to kill him. And what happened after that is in the video.Black Kirby 03:01, 26 February 2008 (UTC) OK Enough Sith24ssb, do you want to get blocked? Do you want to get me blocked? Then stop these pointless comments. I have asked you very nicely to stop, and you just keep on. Making comments like "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeas stop making long edits." are pointless. I made one humoris comment to you, one. I told you of this site, I pointlessly explained why Tony was killed, I even did your user page for you, I'm not supposed to do those things, but I did them to help you. I made a deal to be unblocked on wikipedia, and I broke it to help YOU. You called me and told me about your Blue Bowser account being blocked, and I told you how to contact Alison. Alison did'nt believe you, so she believed that I broke my deal, when I was just trying to help YOU. Because of YOU, I may not ever be able to edit Wikipedia ever again. It was'nt my fault you forgot your password to bluemeditknight, it just so happens that I remember my passwords.I put my neck out for YOU on wikipedia, I'm not gonna do it on wiki 24. And no, I'm not mad, I'm telling you how it is. So you need to stop doing these pointless things on wikis, otherwise, we'll both be bloked. You never did thank me for editing your account, or sacrafise my word on wikipedia just to help you, or tell you the video about Tony, or tell you about Tony's death, all reasons could've gotten me blocked. The best you said was "Pleeeeeeeeeeease stop making long comments." It ends now. I'm no longer risking my account for you. So please stop this, it's for your own good.Black Kirby 03:34, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for contributing to Wiki 24, Sith24ssb. Please check out the links in the welcome boilerplate above, it should be a great primer for you to edit here with us. If you choose to stick around, remember as a pointer to spell-check all of your contributions, since too many errors is grounds for the removal of an edit. – Blue Rook 05:46, 26 February 2008 (UTC)talk That won't be necissary, and I doubt I will ever be blocked. You do need to worry about yourself a little more here, talk to admins, get information from them, I was just like you when I started this stuff, and I never really turned out to be that good of a user, as I have been "only making rude and senseless comments and suggestions". Don't worry about me, worry about yourself.Black Kirby 00:00, 27 February 2008 (UTC) User block This account, a sock puppet of Black Kirby has been blocked, and this page protected, to prevent certain trolling and continued spamming. See User talk:Black Kirby. – Blue Rook 01:06, 28 February 2008 (UTC)talk